The Planes
The realms beyond the Material are quite possibly infinite, but the teachings of Olai tell us that the number that are bound to our Plane are finite, possibly even chartable. Her socks whispered along the stone floor of the library. She had worn two pairs, in the hope no-one would hear her as she crept through the college. It would be foolish, however, to view the Planes as mere tracts of disconnected Reality. They are not. They are home to beings the likes of which do not, and possibly cannot, exist on our world. Gods, Demons, Outsiders. The shelves lined the walls of the inner library, towering up to the ceiling. Ancient names and revered scholars, etched in colored inks on the spines of tomes judged her as she edged through the room. Travel to the Planes is dangerous, mad for those who do not, or cannot know what to expect. Air can turn to a poisonous gas in an instant, objects can drift or hurtle through the air without reason or cause. The landscape itself can change, shaped by its denizens or the chaos of the Plane itself. A cold iron gate barred her way, restricting the tomes meant for older students and scholars. She peered into the passage beyond the gate, shrouded in shadow and twilight, it led from the central chamber. The brass key she had stolen hung heavy and warm against her chest. But even more deadly than the Planes is the gap between them. The Void. Darkness and Silence permeates the distance between Planes, and the absence of anything, for spaces greater than can be imagined, is as dangerous to the mind as it is the body. Only Master Ashal was said to have ventured there, but his writings are outside the scope of this lesson. The pale blue light she had summoned drifted in front of her, lighting up the passage. Stacks of diagrams, notes and letters had been bound and sorted neatly into the shelves; the final possessions of many of the great teachers of the school of Jishol. She looked for just one. I know that this class is overshadowed by Tessa's disappearance. I know many of you came here to learn about it, learn what happened. What happened to that girl is no different from any of the other tragedies that have befallen ambitious, over-confident students through the years. Recklessness and disregard for safety, these will kill you quick as any sword. The chalk made a rhythmic squeak as she etched out the summoning circle. Her pale blue light hung above her, and her eyes squinted as she copied the runes from the tome. '' '''The sadness that surrounds Tessa's death is that we were unable to find a body, and I doubt we ever will. Having consulted the Masters and performed extensive scrying rituals, we believe she was lost in the Void. There is no spell that we dare cast to attempt to retrieve her, and it is here that I will end this lesson. Know that to see the Planes, to touch them, to travel to them is to create a doorway, a gate. But always remember, even if you create a gate simply to see, or in our case, to find and retrieve, you do not know what lurks on the other side, and what you could bring back with you.' The runes glowed in the dark chamber. She uttered the words in the Tome. Her heart fluttered, she knew this would result in her expulsion, she could even be tried for treason in Turai. It didn't matter. The thought of Tessa lost in the darkness, her body never committed to soil or grave was too much. The spell finished and she reached out with it, gripping a lock of Tessa's hair, a gift from when they were but girls. She searched the darkness for her body, for her spirit, until at last she found it, drifting cold and lifeless in perfect darkness. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she guided it towards the portal, but her sobs turned to screams as something pushed through, bursting from Tessa's corpse and screeching into the chamber. The binding circle collapsed as the library echoed with unearthly screams. The Realms Beyond The Planes are the collective name given to those places beyond the Material Realm of Tolas. Whether the domains of gods, the haunts of demons, or the great Void that separates them all, the Planes are all home to Outsiders who are drawn to the Material Realm. The exact draw that Tolas has to these beings is unknown, and the degree to which different Outsiders strive to interfere in or enter the Material Realm is unclear. Some sense can be made of the Planes, however, especially those that have tethered themselves to Tolas by means of Planar Anchor, powerful artifacts that form an almost unbreakable bond between Plane and Material. The Tethered Planes Those Planes that have been tethered to Tolas often have the greatest influence on it. Influence from the Planes can manifest itself in many ways, from Outsiders crossing into the Material Realm, to whole societies structuring themselves around the study or worship of the denizens of a Plane. The most well-known Outsiders, and the ones who exert the greatest influence on Tolas, are the Known Gods. A list of the known Tethered Planes is presented here, along with a short description of their main characteristics: Planes of the Known Gods * Outland - 'The Plane of the God of Knowledge, Aureon, Outland is home to a vast and labyrinthine library. * 'Highvale '-' The Plane of the God of Light, Pelor, Highvale is a land of eternal summer. For many on Etan, Highvale is also the afterlife they pray for. * Belhaven '-' Belhaven is the Plane of Sune, the Goddess of Love and Peace. In myth and story, it is often the reward for the martyred hero, but can also serve as the temptation the hero must overcome to complete his journey. * 'Erackinor -' Moradin's Plane, Erackinor is a realm of Order and Craft. Moradin's tendency to hoard and fear are also evident, and vast fortifications dot the Plane, guarding artifacts or resources the Gods wish to hide. * 'Ardenia - '''The Plane of Solonar, the God of Life and Liberation. Ardenia is a Plane without a single structure. Mirroring the climate and geography of Tolas most closely, Ardenia's flora and fauna are nonetheless wildly different. Trees soar hundreds of meters into the sky, while beasts of terrible grace and savagery roam the land. * 'Dreghollow - 'The name given to the Plane of the Mockery, Dreghollow is one of the more mysterious realms of the Known Gods. Usually featuring more in curses than stories, to be condemned to Dreghollow is a common fear among many in Etan, though it is unclear if the Mockery takes any souls into his realm. * 'Warrior's Rest - 'The Plane of Tempus, God of War, Tactics and Honour. The ceaseless conflicts that play across the Realm reward the noblest and most determined fighters, granting them strength, power and command. Actions that Tempus deems ignoble or underhanded are punished. Warrior's Rest was an afterlife many in Etan prayed for when noble kings or victorious generals passed on, but following the wars of the Heir and the links many make to Tempus, the realm of the God of War has taken on a darker hue in the minds of men. * 'The Eyrie - ' The plane of Tiamat, god of Vengeance and Greed. freeing herself from the Nine Hells, Tiamat was able to forge a new plane upon her return during the Silence of the Gods * 'Dragonmount - ' The Plane of Bahamut, the Mount is a realm of perfect order and law. Usually describe as a towering mountain, worshipers of Bahamut see this Plane as the inspiration of their efforts in the Material Realm, and see ascension to Bahamut's domain after death as the ultimate reward for their efforts. * 'Nebelmir - 'The domain of the Lady of Candles, this realm is shrouded in mystery and superstition. Also known as the Grey Mist, it has featured in innumerable stories and myths. Many who follow the Known Gods believe it to be the place where the souls of the living are judged and sent on to their afterlives, or kept on in punishment for their sins, doomed to wander the mists and wastes until they are forgiven. * 'Aysil '- The Realm of Elendei, the God of Hope and Rejuvenation. Little is known about this Plane, given its new appearance and recent tethering to Tolas. In stories and songs Aysil has come to be seen in messianic terms; the origin of one who will lift worshipers from their plight, or the forge within which a hero of the age will be formed. * 'Seyrbig -''' The name some have given to the Realm of Umbarnir, the God of Time and Ending. There is no unified understanding of this plane, nor testimony from any who have ventured there. Some believe it is a vast prison, holding the remnants of hundreds of dead worlds. Other think it is indistinguishable from the Void itself. Still others believe it is no Plane at all, but a great maw that devours all that travel in or near it. The small cults of Umbarnir that have sprung up across Tolas provide few answers, instead looking to the Material Plane for signs of their God's work. Other Tethered Planes Although the most well known Planes are those of the Gods, other Planes have been tethered to Tolas over the ages, some the home of beings that have since died or disappeared, other more mysterious in their origin and purpose. These strange realms are detailed below: * 'Eschensil -' The Plane of the God Valheria, Goddess of Harmony and Order. The origin of the Elves, who believe Valheria died after being poisoned by the chaos of the Primordials and the Material Plane. Now Eschensil manifests its present as the Silver Veil, the waning and waxing moon that orbits Tolas. The source of monsters, wild magic and strange powers, Eschensil is one of the most influential Planes on Tolas. * '''The Skein - '''One of the most mysterious of the Planes, The Skein is a name given to the Realm of Dreams, where mortals sometimes stray in deepest slumber. Everchanging and almost unchartable, the Skein reflects the dreams of Mortals as much as it influences them, and is home to everything from the shadows of lost loved ones, to nightmares beyond comprehension. Category:In-World Concepts Category:Plane